


Of Titans and Assplay

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anoning myself for a fill over at <a href="http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=4108">snkkink:</a></p><p>Reiner/Bertholt - There has to be a story behind that "their second weakness is up the ass" thing, and surely it's smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Titans and Assplay

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out the quite the way I wanted as there is far less explicit action going on than I had originally planned. I may or may not write a sequel if/when time ever permits me to.

Though he knew full well that Bertholdt was in earshot, Reiner couldn't help but raise his voice a little to make sure the other boy heard him. He obviously had, judging from the way Bertholdt’s back stiffened slightly and how the tops of his ears began turning a light shade of pink. Given the indignant glare from out of the corner of his eye Bertholdt gave him upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Reiner was no doubt later going to get a stern talking to about how unfunny Bertholdt found his joke to be, regardless of how true it was.  
  
And it was true, however, but only to a certain extent.  
  
To be perfectly honest, though, Reiner was never a fan any kind of play involving his ass. Sure, he'd spread his legs for Bertholdt every so often - on the rare occasion either of them were in the mood to switch it up a little or whenever Bertholdt was too sore from the last time to take Reiner - but it was more seeing the taller boy's expressions and hearing the noises he made as he lost control of himself inside Reiner that got him off than the feeling of taking it up the butt.  
  
But Bertholdt on the other hand... Nothing made Bertholdt as climb-the-walls-crazy as assplay. Especially when Reiner devoted the majority of the time to making sure the other boy's tight pink hole was loose enough to take him. How the hell Bertholdt remained so tight all the time was beyond him, but Reiner wasn't going to complain. Not when such deliciously _sexy_ moans and whimpers always flowed so freely from his partner’s otherwise normally tight-lipped mouth whenever Reiner decided to do a more-than-thorough job of preparing him.  
  
And let’s not even get started on their mutual love of rimming. Whereas the sounds from normal assplay between the two boys could be muffled (a well-timed kiss, well-placed pillow, or through sheer force of will) or drowned out (by the sounds of rushing water from the showers, Connie’s loud-as-hell snoring, or the clamor from the daily goings on around the camp on the rare occasions they ever did it somewhere outside and not in the woods by themselves), rimming required active and constant effort in order to keep Bertholdt from being heard. “Active and constant effort” meaning a goddamned gag in the poor boy’s mouth.  
  
After suffering the embarrassment of requisitioning a _single_ thigh strap for Reiner’s 3-Dimensional Maneuver Gear and a minor inquiry by his superiors as to why his original strap broke in the first place – the troops’ training with the gear had not been going on for that long of a time nor had ever been so intense as to have put so much strain on a the gear that a malfunction of this sort could have _possibly_ happened – both parties had come to a mutual agreement on limiting how often Reiner’s tongue was allowed to go anywhere near Bertholdt’s hole and for how long a time. Just because those teeth marks weren’t noticed that time – or perhaps they were and no one wanted to bring them up – didn’t mean they’d be able to get away with it again. Unfortunate as it was to not be able to watch the myriad of erotic facial expressions flash across the face of a pleasure-frenzied Bertholdt desperately straining against the only thing strong enough to keep him quiet - a leather strap between his gritted teeth - they just couldn't afford to take that risk.  
  
Letting out an amused noise somewhere in between a sigh and a chuckle at that particular memory, Reiner sheathed his sword. Bertholdt may be mad at him now, but Reiner doubted just how long that anger would last, especially considering all the ways he planned on coaxing Bertholdt into forgiving him later that night.


End file.
